


Close Your Windows

by Psycheeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Cheating, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wonkyun, but not really cheating, flirtatious changkyun, jooheon is just kinda there, jooho, jookyun - Freeform, super shy wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheeeeee/pseuds/Psycheeeeee
Summary: Hoseok catches his sweet, married neighbors having sex on the couch all because they left their windows wide open. Shouldn't it be gross to see them doing the do? But why can't he get his eyes off of them? Forget that, why is he getting turned on by this?





	Close Your Windows

“Hoseok, are you sure you’re not free this weekend?”

Hoseok sighed for the nth time, rolling his eyes at his friends. “Yeah, I’m sure. I have some homework to catch up on. Besides, my parents are planning this family dinner with some guests, so I have to be present.” He lied, just to get them off his back, but of course his friends had to tease him even when they knew that was going to be his answer.

His friends all teased, calling him names relating to how much of a ‘good boy’ he is to his parents. Everybody who reaches their age should be out, having fun, partying, getting drunk, sleeping around and what not. But not for Hoseok. Even the boy himself wonders why he’s still friends with such type of guys if he doesn’t tag along to most of their shenanigans.

He’s usually the type to stay home. His parents were hardly ever home so he usually had the entire house all to himself. Which is great in his case because his schedule ranged from waking up, eating, watch some TV, eat, work out, do homework, then go back to bed. Simple. And he wouldn’t have parents to nag at him for being in the house for too long doing nothing. In all honesty, Hoseok thinks that his parents believe he sneaks people in when they’re not home, or he goes off to do whatever youngsters do nowadays, but they don’t complain.

Speaking of which, today his parents would be gone for some work-related business so he gets the house all to himself tonight. Hoseok inwardly cheers to himself as he walks in the direction of his home after bidding goodbye to his friends.

☼ ☼ ☼

It wasn’t too late once he got home. The sun was still out, and it was a weekend, perfect time to go out, hang out with some friends, is something his parents would say if they were here. Though that didn’t change his plan to just chill and watch TV in his room, or maybe watch a few movies instead.

After dropping off his backpack in the closet he went to the kitchen and gathered a few bags of snacks, and cup ramyeon to bring up to eat up in his room.

Once he set for the water to boil, he looked up and saw the window adjacent to his belonging to their neighbors. That brought him back to when his family first saw the move-in truck park right on the neighboring house’s driveway. They thought another family was going to move in, but came to a shock when only two males came out. Hoseok remembered that they were just a young couple. He could only imagine how empty it must feel if it were just the two of them since they purchased such a big house. But they were so happy, it probably didn’t bother them at all since they had each other.

“Cute.” Hoseok said to himself, a smile spreading on his face as he thought about it. Ever since then, he would catch the couple saying goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways for work whenever he left for school so he never got to know their names. Other times, he would go to retrieve his mail and would often run into one or the other doing the same.  
Then one day, getting the mail, is when they finally introduced themselves. 

Their names were Lee Jooheon, and Lee Changkyun, and happily married couple.

Hoseok uses ‘happy’ to define them because that’s clearly what they show. They’re pretty playful, if you ask him. You can easily see the love they have for each other when you see them together.

Hoseok sighs to himself. He may not look it, given his body type, but he really is a softie at heart. He really wishes he can find someone who he can share the same amount of love he sees between Jooheon and Changkyun.  
“They’re so lucky…” He says to himself, before he realized that his water was already boiling. “Damn, how long was I daydreaming?” He huffed, pouring the water into his cup ramyeon.

☼ ☼ ☼

Hoseok struggled a little, but managed to bring all his snacks and ramyeon up to his room. He spread them all out on his bed, and set his bowl on his nightstand. But just as he was going to lay himself down, he suddenly realized he did not bring his chopsticks. He groaned, but quickly went downstairs to retrieve his chopsticks, which did not take long.

Just as he came back upstairs and walked into his room, he caught movement off the corner of his eyes the moment he passed by his window. He stepped back a little and turned to see what it was, but his eyes immediately flew open, his chopsticks falling right through his grip. He could not believe what he saw. His eyes were glued to the sight.

“What the fuck…?” He said to himself, and only then did he realize he was staring for too long. It took all his might to throw himself down, away from the window.

What had he just seen?

He had just caught his neighbors having sex...on their couch in the living room…with their curtains wide open…for the whole world to see…

“Do they not know that their window is open!?” Hoseok yelled out to himself after releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His chest heaved up and down, as the thought of being caught ran through his mind. He knew he probably stared for too long.

“WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo—“ He chanted a mantra to himself.   
“Maybe it was just in my head? Maybe I didn’t really see what I think I saw…” Hoseok prayed he was correct as he slowly crawled back to the window. He carefully peeked out the window once again, and was once again met with the same picture he saw just a few minutes ago.

But this time, Hoseok didn’t look away, and he didn’t know why. Was it because he couldn’t believe they were his neighbors? The same neighbors he had always thought were innocent and lovey-dovey? Or was it because Changkyun looked so good being plowed into by his husband?

The way his mouth hung open, releasing moan after moan each time Jooheon thrust deep into him in just the right spot.

Hoseok suddenly felt stirring down south.

Changkyun was on all fours on the couch, his back beautifully arched and exposed for Jooheon to leave marks on. At this angle, he can catch glimpses of how big Jooheon really is every time he pulls back until the tip is only inside, then he would thrust right back in.

Hoseok accidentally let out a small whimper after the harsh thrust. His hand had unconsciously began fondling his growing bulge over his pants while his eyes watched the two.

Jooheon’s hands ran up and down his writhing lover’s body, the sensation sending shivers throughout Changkyun’s body. He would stop his thrusts for a short break, but Changkyun wouldn’t allow it. Hoseok was shocked to see Changkyun rolling his hips back, pressing himself back onto Jooheon’s cock. His eyes traveled from where they connect to Jooheon’s face. 

Jooheon looked down, pleased that his Changkyun kept on moving for him. He threw his head back, and even though Hoseok can’t hear him, he can obviously tell he was letting out pleasured moans.

By now, Hoseok had pulled down his pants, pulling out his dick which was already dripping with precum. His mind was so clouded by lust, he couldn’t stop now.

Every time Changkyun pushed his hips back, Hoseok would try to keep up with the same pace with his hand. But his pace was slowing down a little, indicating that he was getting tired. Hoseok was slowing down too, but came to a halt when Jooheon gripped onto Changkyun’s hips, stopping his movement.

Jooheon looked so dominant over his lover right now, sweat-glistening skin, his arms flexed when he gripped hard on his lover’s hips. Hoseok bit his lip hard to stop his hand from stroking himself to release. But what he saw next shocked him the most.

Jooheon gave a slap across Changkyun’s ass, the impact jolting the smaller male forward. Changkyun must have cried out loud, Hoseok could tell, but out of pleasure. Then Jooheon resumed his thrusts.  
Hoseok couldn’t believe it, but he failed to realize that he moaned out loud at the impact as well. His hand resumed to moving, to the point where he was basically fucking his fist.

He was close, so very close, Jooheon and Changkyun were probably close as well. Jooheon’s thrusts were getting sloppier, and Changkyun was getting needier. The taller male pressed himself close, his chest against his back, and he turned his lover’s head towards his own to lock their mouths into a heated kiss.

Hoseok couldn’t see them making out at this angle, but he closed his eyes for a minute to picture it. How would it feel to be kissed, open mouth with tongue, while his body was going through so much pleasure…  
His opened his eyes, just in time to see Jooheon give his last few thrusts before releasing inside Changkyun. Hoseok’s hand never stilled until he was coming undone, staining both his hand and the wall. He rest his head against the window sill, catching his breath through his afterglow.

“Wow…what have I done?” Hoseok asks himself as he looked at his dirtied hand, not exactly disappointed.

☼ ☼ ☼

Ever since that ‘small’ incident, Hoseok avoided coming across his neighbors in person. Whether it was getting his mail, throwing out the trash, anything, he did not want to see them.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to see them in some other way. Let’s just say, his best way to avoid them, but still see them at the same time, is to spend a lot more time in his room.

Yes, he was looking forward to catching them do it again in their living room, but he would never admit it. He didn’t know the exact time his neighbors would start getting it on, but after a few times it’s happened, he has become lucky enough to make it to his window just in time for it. Same time, same place.

☼ ☼ ☼

“Now, I want you to actually take care of the house this time, Hoseok. I want to see this house spotless by the time I get back.” His father said as he fixed his tie in front of the mirror.

“Oh, Hoseok if you don’t mind. We’ll be taking your father’s car so could you take the other car and fetch groceries for the week? Thank you.” She said with a smile as she gathered her things.

Hoseok only sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone as his parents stirred around the house. They were going to leave for the weekend for business, even though it was a Thursday. ‘Guess they want to have some alone time…’ Hoseok rolled his eyes, but resumed to looking through social media.

“Alright Hoseok, be on your best behavior.” His father said, before taking their luggage out the front door.

His mother smiled and cupped his cheeks, giving him a kiss on his forehead. “Be good, okay? Don’t forget the groceries! It’s too late today, so maybe get them tomorrow, alright? I love you.” She says before stepping out the door.

Hoseok followed and waved goodbye before closing the door behind him. His parents left him alone again, but he shrugged it off. More time to himself means…

“Oh god, am I late?!” He gasps when he checks the time on his phone. He curses, but quickly ran upstairs to his bedroom.

He got down on his knees in the same familiar spot before his window, looking out to see if the couple were back at it again. Much to his relief, they were just getting started.

Clothes were being strewn across their living room floor, their lips locking together. Hoseok licked his lips, preparing himself by stripping himself of his clothes, leaving himself just as nude as the other two.

Hoseok brought his hands down his body, copying the same movements Jooheon did as his hands roamed over Changkyun’s body. Jooheon lay his lover down on his back on the couch, latching his lips onto his neck. Changkyun scrunched his face a little at the sensation, craning his neck to the side to expose more skin for Jooheon to mark.

His lips nip at the patch of skin, peppering kisses lower and lower until he reached the other’s chest. He brought his mouth onto one of his perky nipples, the twin being teased with his fingers.

Hoseok could see Changkyun arch his back, pressing his chest against Jooheon’s mouth. ‘It must feel really good then?’ He thinks to himself before bring a hand to tease his own nipple. A strange sensation ran through him when he did. But seeing as how Changkyun was really enjoying it, he kept going.

He even spit a little of his saliva onto his fingers to test the waters. Boy, did it actually make a difference…

It was weird, but it felt good? He couldn’t stop teasing, pinching and tugging at his nipple, he was releasing short puffs of breath each and every time.

Jooheon pulled away, pressing kiss after kiss down his abdomen, down to Changkyun’s standing arousal. He pressed two fingers to the other’s lips, which he happily took into his mouth, before engulfing him in one go.

Hoseok released a moan, his free hand stroking himself to its full hardness.  
While Jooheon bobbed his head, licking and sucking just the right places, Changkyun coated the digits in his mouth greatly, ‘til drool ran down the corners of his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Jooheon to pull away, his fingers pulled out and quickly pressed against his entrance. ‘Hm…I wonder if…’ Hoseok stopped stroking himself, bringing a finger to brush against his rim. He shuddered at the thought of it, but shook his head, pulling away. ‘Maybe next time…’  
Jooheon kissed his lover the moment he slipped a finger inside. He let Changkyun adjust to the feeling before slipping in the second, slowly stretching him out. The younger pulled away to gasp for some air, Jooheon kissing down his jaw. Soon, Hoseok can see that Changkyun begged for more just by reading his lips. Jooheon smirked and complied, thrusting his fingers deeper, scissoring them with each jab.

Hoseok scoot closer to the window, picking up the pace of his hand. “Nnngh…” He moaned, thumbing his slit.

After a few more jabs, Changkyun cried out, indicating that Jooheon found his sweet spot. But Jooheon didn’t stop his hand, the younger trying to push the other’s hand away.

Hoseok could see that he was so close to cumming, and being honest he was too, because this was hot. There have been times where he would have to get off at least twice when watching the couple fuck right before him. This was so much better than watching porn on any device.

Changkyun was so close, his toes curled, but Jooheon denied his orgasm by pulling his fingers out at just the right moment. Changkyun playfully kicked him, a frown on his face. Jooheon seemed to have apologized and brought him up for a kiss, which Changkyun happily returned, his frustration gone in a snap.

Hoseok whimpered, pressing himself a bit more closer to the window. As they were kissing, Changkyun was seen pushing Jooheon to sit on the couch, before he straddled his lap. ‘Fuck, he’s going to ride him this time.’ Hoseok groaned, biting his lip.

The couch blocked the view, but by the look of his arm moving, he could picture Changkyun aligning Jooheon’s cock to his entrance before lowering himself onto him, inch by inch.

He threw his head back, moaning at the sensation of being full. And he was too desperate to wait for adjustment so he began to roll his hips. Hoseok can only see the back of Jooheon’s head, but it was laying on the back of the couch so he knew he was feeling good. Who wouldn’t when you have someone like Changkyun riding you just the way you like it?

Changkyun rocked his hips faster, eyes only half-lidded, while his hand reached down to stroke himself in sync with his pace. ‘God, he was gorgeous…he’s so lucky…’ Hoseok said to himself, stroking himself at the same pace as him.

He was getting close, and his breath had begun to fog up the window, especially with the distance between his face and the window. He was basically attached to it!

Annoyed, he stopped and wiped the foggy window in a rush, before he returned to watching the others. Hoseok was just about to comment on how amazing Changkyun is, riding Jooheon like the pro that he is, until Changkyun looked right at him. Then Hoseok’s heart stopped, his eyes widening.

Changkyun was looking straight into his eyes…right? ‘How!?’ Hoseok yelled in his head.

He was beginning to panic, but he wasn’t stopping his hand. Instead, he kept going, faster even.

The younger smirked, before leaning down to whisper something into Jooheon’s ear. In a second, Changkyun was pulled off and positioned onto the couch this time. Arms on the back of the couch where Jooheon’s head rest, and ass sticking out towards Jooheon. What didn’t change were his eyes attached to Hoseok’s through the window.

“Oh god, he knows…but what about—“ His thoughts were cut off when Hoseok looked in Jooheon’s direction, and saw him looking right at him as well.

Hoseok could feel his eyes water. He felt utterly embarrassed, and disgusted at himself for doing this, but he still couldn’t stop his hand. His mind and body weren’t cooperating. His mind is telling him no, but his body was so turned on at the moment because he was being watched.

Jooheon smirked, and plunged deep into Changkyun, the younger moaning out loud, but the smirk never leaving his face.

Hoseok felt his face flush. His entire body was feeling warm, and his climax was getting closer faster than he expected. Moans were spilling out of his mouth like no tomorrow. Thankfully his parents were gone.

The older began to thrust harder and harder, never leaving his gaze connected to Hoseok. Hoseok’s mind was so clouded by now, he wanted to believe that he was the one being thrust into. That he was there with Jooheon instead. Being fucked harder and harder into that couch until he can’t remember his own name.

The younger of the two licked his lips and pulled Jooheon down for a wet, sloppy kiss. God, that sinful mouth Changkyun has. He could not explain how many times he’s caught Changkyun giving Jooheon head. And the way he kisses Jooheon makes his lips tingle. He wants to have a taste of those lips, and make out with them until their lips are swollen.

“Fuck…!” Hoseok cries out, and he was spilling his seed, spurt after spurt all over his hand, down onto the floor.

This has got to be the hardest he’s ever came, and it left him exhausted, to the point where he passed out on the floor.

☼ ☼ ☼

Hoseok woke up the next morning, his body aching as he sat up. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, stretching a little before he looked back down at his nude self. Then all the memories from last night came back to him. He buried his face into his hands, and felt the embarrassment come back to him as well.

“I can’t believe I was caught…” He sighed, cursing himself again and again.  
Well, he couldn’t just sit here and dwell on what happened. His mom told him he had to get groceries, and his dad told him he had to keep the house clean. He was late for Friday classes anyways, so might as well get up and do something positive for the day.

☼ ☼ ☼

After cleaning himself up, and specifically cleaning up the mess he made, he got ready to go out to get groceries. He was seriously so out of it today, he just wanted to get everything over with. Thankfully the market wasn’t too far, so the drive was pretty quick.

He made a mental list of what they needed for the weekend, well what he needed since his parents are hardly home. So he grabbed a basket, and headed to the produce aisle.

To keep his physique, he did buy healthy foods like vegetables, and actual ingredients used to cook instead of instant foods or junk snacks. Although he might as well grab a few to have in case he wasn’t feeling 100%, like today for example.

After throwing what he needed from the produce aisle into his basket, he was heading for the snacks aisle. Just as he was about to turn into the aisle, he crashed into another person turning towards the produce aisle, crashing baskets.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Hoseok was the first to quickly apologize, but his breath was caught when he looked up to see who was the victim he crashed into.

It was none other than Changkyun himself.

“It was my fault—oh, Hoseok! I didn’t expect to see you here. Don’t you have class today?” He asked with a smile.

Hoseok was starting to get nervous. Why is he talking to him as if nothing happened yesterday? “U-Uhh, class was cancelled. So I’m just catching up on chores.” He said, gesturing to his cart.

Changkyun chuckled a little, and nodded. “I see that.” He looked into his cart, then rose a brow. “This little food for a family of 3? Shouldn’t you buy more?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “You should definitely get more, because this isn’t enough for you all. Especially for a boy like you who’s still growing.”

That comment would be taken easily as a regular statement to others, but it left Hoseok stunned. He froze for a bit, but was quick to shake his head before Changkyun moved his basket. “No, no, this is enough. It’s only for me.”

“What!? You eat by yourself!?” Changkyun exclaimed, other shoppers looking in their way.

Hoseok kindly hushed the other, trying not to attract much attention. “Yeah, but it’s fine though. I’m used to it, and can feed myself. It’s enough for the weekend.” Then Hoseok quickly slapped his mouth shut.

“Enough for the weekend!? Oh my god, no. This will not do.” Changkyun rolled his eyes, releasing a sigh, forcing Hoseok to turn his basket, but he held it in place.

“What are you doing? I’m telling you, it’s fine. I’m on a budget.” He said as a quick excuse, and finally Changkyun gave up.

“Alright, if you say so.” He sighed, pushing his basket towards the produce aisle. “Then you’ll just have to eat dinner at my place instead.” He suggested, a smile on his face.

“Wait…what? No! There is no need!” Hoseok quickly denied the offer, but Changkyun frowned in his direction.

“Why are you denying my invitation? Where are your manners?” He clicked his tongue.

Before Hoseok came up with another argument, he just decided to give up. He really was out of it today. And he supposes he could also apologize about yesterday with this chance.

“Okay, I accept your invitation.” Hoseok said, sounding defeated.

Changkyun grinned, picking out the necessary ingredients for today’s dish. “Perfect.” He purred.

Thankfully Hoseok didn’t catch onto that.

☼ ☼ ☼

“Welcome to my home!” Changkyun yelled the moment he opened the front door, carrying bags of groceries inside.

Hoseok nervously stepped in right after, helping out by carrying groceries with him.

“Follow me into the kitchen so you won’t have to carry those heavy bags for so long.” Changkyun said, kicking the door closed. Hoseok nodded, following behind the other to the kitchen.

“It’s quite alright, these aren’t heavy at all for me.” He said, placing the bags on the countertop right after Changkyun put his on top.

“Really?” He said, turning towards him before his eyes landed on his chest, slowly running his gaze to his arms. “You’re right. Your body does look amazing.”

Hoseok can already feel the blush burning onto his cheeks. “I-It’s because I do work out a little…” His voice went small towards the end of his sentence, quickly looking away from Changkyun as if he did not see the other checking him out.

This was definitely a mistake. He should have not come over.

“I can tell! You have to tell me your secrets.” Changkyun said, starting to put some of his groceries away. “Or maybe it’s because you’re so young. The young ones always have so much energy.” He said, and Hoseok swore he could hear the other emphasize on the word energy.

He scratched the back of his head, looking somewhere else aside from Changkyun. His back was turned towards the other so he can quickly hide the light tint of pink on his cheeks before even look Changkyun in the face.   
‘This can’t be happening…I have to go…’

“Listen, Changkyun, I just realized I have more chores to do so I got to go back—“ By the time he turned towards Changkyun to politely deny his invitation for dinner, he met with lips pressed against his.

Hoseok let out a noise of surprise, but that just made Changkyun press even closer, his body being pressed right up against the counter.

He was starting to panic again. He could not believe Changkyun was really kissing him right now.

The younger was starting to get impatient so he swiped his tongue against the other’s bottom lip. He earned a gasp from him, so he took advantage of this and slipped his tongue in past his lips.

Hoseok’s mind was getting hazier by the second, especially when their tongues curled against each other. He was right. It felt so good to kiss Changkyun.

It wasn’t long until he gave up and returned the kiss, his hands grasping at the front of the other’s shirt.

Changkyun let out an airy chuckle in between their kiss. “You are very cute, Hoseok.” He said before kissing him again, a little more passion added to it.  
Hoseok couldn’t have possibly gotten redder. Hearing such a compliment made him release a soft moan, Changkyun shuddering at the noise. His hand slipped under Hoseok’s shirt, his fingers finding a nipple, thumbing it a few times.

“Ah-ah!” Hoseok moaned, his eyes falling closed before he broke the kiss.  
“Changkyun, d-don’t—“ He said, but made no effort in stopping him.

The younger smiled at him, and pulled his shirt off, tugging at the other’s to do the same.

Hoseok got the hint, and peeled off his shirt, dropping it on the floor next to Changkyun’s. They resumed their previous actions, making out feverishly while their hands roamed around each other’s body’s.

Changkyun moaned into the kiss, but broke it, quickly grabbing onto his hand. “Let’s go someplace more comfortable.” He smirked, dragging a blushing Hoseok up the stairs, to the main bedroom.

☼ ☼ ☼

Jooheon unlocked his front door, and smiled wide before he stepped in. “Babe, I’m home! Are you back from getting groceries?” He called out as he walked further into his home, entering the kitchen only to be surprised by the sight.

There were still groceries covering the countertop, which he quickly started to put away, but what he couldn’t understand were the pair of shirts left on the ground. One he could recognize as his lover’s, but the other…

“A-Ah! Slow down…” Jooheon’s eyes widened at the sudden moan. That definitely wasn’t his lover.

But he had a hunch on who it was.

☼ ☼ ☼

By the time the two reached the bedroom, they were quick to take off any remaining clothes they were wearing, tossing them somewhere on the floor.  
Changkyun pushed Hoseok down, crawling over him, kissing him again. God, it was like he could never get tired of kissing him.

“Let’s have some fun, Hoseok.” Changkyun whispered, reaching under a pillow to pull out a bottle of lube. Hoseok eyed him questioningly, but Changkyun laughed it off. “You’d be surprised by how needy Jooheon gets.” He says, popping the cap open and squeezing a good amount onto his fingers. “Sit up and spread your legs for me.” He said, almost too casual.

Hoseok’s eyes widened, and he honestly wanted to refuse, until the younger tugged his legs open. “C’mon! I can’t wait anymore!” Changkyun whined.

“W-Wait! Don’t! I’ve never done this before!” He said quickly, diverting his eyes to the pillows to hide his embarrassment.

“I know.” He said, leaning closer to him. “It’s okay, I’ll be gentle.” He pecked his lips a couple times.

Hoseok returned the soft kisses, and nodded, slowly spreading his legs apart.

“Good boy,” He purred, his lubed fingers circling his puckered entrance. “You’ll feel good soon.” He said before carefully wiggling a finger inside.  
He tensed, not necessarily in pain, but out of discomfort. His finger moved around for a bit, until Changkyun asked to put in another. He waited a little, but nodded.

Now when the second finger breached his hole, he felt the stretch, and slight pain. “Changkyun, wait—“

“Shhh, just breathe.” He said, leaning down to flick his tongue over his nipple to distract him.

Hoseok breathed in and out, in a steady pace, adjusting to the foreign feeling of two fingers up his ass.

“I’m gonna start moving them alright? You’ll feel good soon.” He whispered, and wasted no time in curling his fingers within the other.

Hoseok gasped, his hand grasping onto the sheets below him. The fingers, and Changkyun licking down his stomach…wait…

Hoseok looked down, watching as Changkyun licked and pressed kisses on his abs, before being faced with his dripping cock.

“Wow, Hoseok. You’re so turned on by this.” He said, but before Hoseok can explain himself, Changkyun licked a fat stripe up the underside of his cock. Humming at the taste, he suckled on the tip before lowering his head further and further onto him.

“Nnnngh! Changkyun! Don’t—“ Hoseok moaned, but suddenly felt like he was struck by lightning. His entire body felt a sudden shiver of pleasure when Changkyun pressed into a spot within him. “Wait! Do it again!” He panted.

The younger smiled, cheering himself on for finding Hoseok’s sweet spot. But before he can completely make a mess out of the other, the two froze at the sudden yell coming from downstairs.

It was Jooheon.

Hoseok’s eyes widened, covering his mouth before he aimed about to scramble right off the bed, but Changkyun held him in place, crooking his finger to hit his spot again.

“Mmmf!” He moaned through his hands, his eyes shaking as he looked at Changkyun. “Don’t do that, your husband is here!” He whisper-yelled, but the younger wasn’t having any of that.

Instead, he set up a fast pace, jabbing his sweet spot each other, causing Hoseok to cry out loud. “A-Ah! Slow down!” He cried out, his vision turning white from all the pleasure.

The fingers, a blowjob, oh god…he was going to burst. In the bed that Jooheon and Changkyun share. Together. He can’t do that. Not to Jooheon.

“Please, Changkyun—I’m going to cum!” He moaned, trying his best to keep his volume down. But it was too late, Jooheon had already opened the door, a shocked expression on his face.

Hoseok gasped, and was quick to shove Changkyun off of him, almost shoving him off the bed entirely. “J-Jooheon! It’s not what it looks like! I-I can explain!”

His eyes watered, the tears building up rather quickly. “I’m sorry, Jooheon…please don’t be mad at Changkyun. It was entirely my fault…” Hoseok said, hanging his head low, tears falling one by one, hitting the sheets below him. He couldn’t believe he went through with this. He should have never accepted stepped into their home. He should have never accepted the invitation. He should have never bumped into Changkyun at the market. He should have never watched them in the beginning… He did not want to ruin such a happy couple…

Hoseok was so deep into his own world right now. While he was crying softly to himself, beating himself up mentally, he failed to notice that Jooheon approached, and cupped his cheek gently. He brought his head up to where they were looking into each other’s eyes. Jooheon brought a thumb to brush his tears away, before giving him a small smile. “Changkyun was right. You really are cute.” He said, chuckling a little.

Hoseok was confused. Why hasn’t Jooheon kicked him out yet? Why isn’t Changkyun worried? What’s going on?!

He was brought out of his trance when he felt plush lips against his own. This time, it was Jooheon kissing him.

Hoseok couldn’t believe it. His mind has gone numb from trying to figure out his current situation. Changkyun crawled over and pressed himself against Hoseok’s back, nibbling on his ear a little. “It’s okay, Hoseok. Just let go of yourself. We’ll take care of you.” He whispered, licking the shell of his ear.

Jooheon pulled away from the kiss and nodded, pulling back to peel off his own clothes. “Leave it to us, baby.” He said, sending a wink towards him. Changkyun laughed softly at his action.

He brought both of his hands to play with Hoseok’s nipples, licking and sucking on his neck, nipping every once in a while to leave some marks.  
At this point, Hoseok gave up, and let the pleasure overtake his body. He lay his head back on Changkyun’s shoulder, letting the other please him.  
By the time Jooheon took off all his clothes, he too caressed Hoseok’s body all over, leaning close to kiss him, prying his mouth open for access for his tongue.

Hoseok allowed him, and was quick to return the kiss, his arms wrapping around Jooheon’s neck to pull him closer.

“He’s all prepped for you, Jooheon.” Changkyun said, reaching down to help spread Hoseok’s legs apart. “It’s going to be his first time!” He said excitedly.

Jooheon pulled away from the kiss, retrieving the bottle of lube. “Seriously? With an ass like that? Well aren’t I lucky.” He said, but Changkyun threw a pillow in his direction.

“I was technically his first!” He said with a huff. Hoseok chuckled a little and turned his head towards him.

“It’s okay. You’ll be labeled as my first to me.” He said, pulling Changkyun in for another kiss, to which he quickly responded to.

“Fuck, that’s so hot…” Jooheon said, stroking his lubed up cock to the sight of two babes making out before him. “Keep him distracted, Changkyun.” He said as he aligned himself with Hoseok’s entrance.

Changkyun held up and okay sound, and tugged on Hoseok’s bottom lip. “Remember to breathe. It’ll feel good.”

Hoseok nodded, but was caught by surprise the moment Jooheon slipped the tip inside. “Ow! Ow! It hurts! Take it out!” Hoseok cried out, Jooheon halting his hips, even though it was so hard to.

The boy was tight, he could burst any moment.

Changkyun reached over and stroked him, the pleasure slowly distracting him from the pain. Hoseok let a few tears fall from his eyes, but Changkyun was quick to wipe them away. “Jooheon is going to make you feel good, you just need to breathe.”

Hoseok nodded, taking steady breaths until all he could feel was the pleasure coming from Changkyun’s hand. “O-Okay...you can move…”

Jooheon nodded, and continued to push in further, until his entire heat enveloped his cock. “Hoseok, you’re so tight around me...fuck…” He groaned, rubbing circles on his hips with his thumbs.

“M-more...give it to me all, Jooheon…” Hoseok bravely said, locking his eyes with Jooheon’s. “I want to feel good…”

Jooheon didn’t need to hear anymore before he pulled his hips back. Then sharply thrust right back into Hoseok.

“O-Oh! Fuck!” He moaned, bucking his hips for more.

Impatient, Jooheon picked up his pace, getting faster and faster with every thrust. It didn’t take long until Hoseok was a writhing mess. Changkyun was getting just as turned on at the sight of his husband fucking into Hoseok. He moved from behind Hoseok to beside him, letting the other lay down onto his back. “You look so fucking cute, Hoseok…” Changkyun said, stroking himself as he watched his facial expression. The way his face scrunched in pleasure, the noises he was letting out, it was all too much for him, and he wasn’t even getting fucked.

“Changkyun...nnngh-- ...come here..” Hoseok whispered, and he complied, scooting a little closer. But he was soon caught off guard when Hoseok latched his mouth upon the tip of his arousal.

“Hoseok! O-Oh!” He moaned, bucking his hips a little.

“Yes, that’s right, Hoseok. Suck Changkyun off.” Jooheon groaned, angling his hips a little, searching for the spot to make Hoseok see stars. Thrust after thrust, he was suddenly met with Hoseok clenching down onto him. ‘Found it.’ 

“Mmmmngh-- right there!” He muffled out, bobbing his head faster over Changkyun’s cock.

Jooheon nodded spread the other’s legs apart some more, and began to piston into the boy, every thrust hitting his small bundle of nerves.

“Ahh! Hoseok, you’re doing so well…” Changkyun moaned, caressing his own chest. Hoseok’s mouth was so warm, and taking him in so well. He wonders if this really was his first time.

Hoseok on the other hand was so close. Jooheon was hitting the right spot, he was about to come undone in this case. He can sense that Changkyun was close too with how he twitched within his mouth.

“I’m close, baby...can I...inside?” He asks through his groans, never halting his thrusts.

Hoseok pulls away, feeling himself reaching the brink. “Y-Yes! Inside me!” He mewled, his back arching off the bed. “I-I’m going to cum!” He gasps, before his vision goes white. He felt himself coming undone, releasing all over his chest, a few spurts hitting him on his chin.

Jooheon took advantage of Hoseok’s tightness, and brought himself to release. Hoseok shuddered as Jooheon fucked harder into his overly sensitive body. Then came the sudden warmth of Jooheon’s release, filling him up to the brim, releasing a soft mewl. “Fuck that felt so good, baby...you did so good…” Jooheon said, catching his breath.

Changkyun cried out, and ended up releasing all over Hoseok’s face. “Hoseok, you did so good…” He said leaning down to lick off some of his own release before engaging into another heated make out session.

Jooheon pulled out, quickly going to retrieve a small wet towel to avoid such a sexy sight. He did not want to get turned on again, especially after how exhausted Hoseok must be.

When he returned, he was greeted with the sight of Changkyun and Hoseok curled under the comforter, clearly still awake, but going through their afterglow.

“So...why did you guys do this?” Hoseok asked, afraid of the answer. For all he knew, this was just to mess around.

“Well, we knew you were watching us from the window.” Changkyun admitted, laughing a little. Jooheon chuckled a little as well as he walked over and gave Hoseok the wet towel to wipe his face with. “It was Changkyun who wanted to do it with the window open. He said he feels a rush of excitement at the thought of being watched.”

“Yeah, so who knew that somebody would actually be watching.” Changkyun teased, Hoseok immediately burying his face into the pillow to hide his embarrassed face.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to…” Hoseok apologized, sniffling a little. “But you guys were just...so hot, and the perfect couple, I couldn’t help it...honest.” He said in a shy voice.

Jooheon looked over at Changkyun, and Changkyun gave him the same look. Then the older of the two chuckled, slipping under the comforter on the other side of Hoseok. “You know, it’s fine. This was originally supposed to be a one time thing.” He said, and Hoseok felt his heart shatter a little. ‘I knew it…’

“I should get back home then.” Hoseok said, but was halted by an arm holding him back down by the waist.

“But you know...It doesn’t have to be a one time thing, if you really enjoyed it…” Jooheon teased.

Changkyun smirked a little and nodded, snuggling closer to Hoseok. “We can have some more fun together, you know?” He was already getting excited just by thinking about it.

Hoseok looked between the other two, and bit his lip. “You really mean it?”

The other two smiled and nodded their head.

“Then I have one request.” Hoseok said, looking down as if embarrassed by it.

“What is it, baby?” Jooheon asked, caressing his hip.

“Yeah, what is it? We’ll do anything!” Changkyun pouted, a worried look replacing his excited grin.

“Can you guys close your windows when I’m here? I don’t think I enjoy the same rush Changkyun feels.” Hoseok admitted.

Then Jooheon burst out into a fit of laughter. “You heard him, Changkyun.” He said, resting his head against the pillow, sleep suddenly overtaking him bit by bit.

Changkyun rolled his eyes, and let out a huff but nodded. “Fine. Maybe someday you will give it a shot and agree with me, Hoseok.” He said, before copying Jooheon, laying back down, curled up close to Hoseok.

A smile finally spread upon Hoseok’s lips, and he sighed happily. “Thank you.” He said, pressing a kiss on both their cheeks before snuggling comfortably under the comforter, falling asleep in between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posted on this site. I apologize for grammar mistakes, bad english, etc. I hope it was alright for a one shot! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
